


Series! |NSFW| - Sasuke Sarutobi x Goddess Mai | Ikemen Goddess Series

by AuroraGodshawk



Series: Ikemen Sengoku | Ikemen Goddess Series [1]
Category: Cybird Ikemen Series
Genre: F/M, Ikemen Sengoku - Freeform, Ikemen series, Ikesen, Series, cybird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraGodshawk/pseuds/AuroraGodshawk
Summary: Story Info:Suitor: Sasuke SarutobiMC Name: Mai Mizusaki (Goddess)POV: Sasuke SarutobiGame: Ikemen Sengoku: Romance Across TimeSetting: Sengoku Era/AUGenre: Darkfic/NSFWTrope: Goddess of Time | Credit to Goddess goes to @rizosrojizosPrompt: And in that moment did I remember what was most precious to me...Kink:Read Time: 23 Minutes
Relationships: Sasuke Sarutobi/Mai Mizusaki
Series: Ikemen Sengoku | Ikemen Goddess Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788127
Kudos: 4
Collections: A Collection of Cybird Ikemen Series Writing, My Cybird Ikemen Series Writings





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Accepting Request! Feel free to fill out this short [request form](https://goo.gl/forms/VH3QkldydZOg8kWP2) or go to my tumblr. This helps me keep track of my request. You can check on your [request here](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1mWWGj7Itz64IixwjoczfzucUoCz5Kn1x-_eJR4MXg0s/edit?usp=sharing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prologue**
> 
> “Sasuke! Over here!” I turned and there she was sitting on the back of Kenshin horse.
> 
> “Kenshin? I thought you would be on the front lines, what are you doing back here?”
> 
> “I sent an order out telling everyone to retreat, it’s not my style but I don’t think we will win this round. I sent a messenger to Shingen asking for his assistance.”
> 
> “I see.” As we talked I could see the same dark emotion in her eyes as I always did in times like these. She then slid off of Kenshin’s horse.
> 
> “Women! What are you doing?”
> 
> “I can fix this.” She started walking out into the battlefield.
> 
> “Are you mad! Come back here at once! I didn’t save you so that you could just walk right into the heat of battle and get killed!” Kenshin was furious, I have never seen him this angry. And for once through all of this madness… I couldn’t move, I couldn’t speak. Kenshin! Please stop her!

* * *

“Sasuke! Keep up, I wouldn't want my new recruit to get left behind.” Kenshin turned back on his horse to look at me. A small smile graced his features. I had only just recently started being a ninja and Kenshin always pushed me to my limits.

“Of course Kenshin I’m coming.” I quickly prodded my horse to move faster. We had been riding for days and I was becoming very tired. 

“Kenshin, you’re pushing the poor boy too hard. We should take a rest.” Shingen spoke up, knowing that everyone was tired. “Beside we haven’t rested in hours, I say we take a break at the up coming town.” Kenshin weighed his options, trying to figure out if taking a stop would be worth the time we would lose getting back to Kasugayama Castle. I know he’s eager to get back and start his war council, negotiations broke down with a neighboring Daimyo and he was eager to go to war with him.

“Fine, we’ll rest for the night.” Yukimura smiled at me, he mouthed something to me, what is he saying? ‘Don’t look so relieved.’ I must have looked visibly relieved to hear we would be taking a break. Once in town, Kenshin booked us an inn to rest for the remainder of the night. While I laid on the futon sleeping, I woke with a start. I know I heard something, like a woman screaming. There it was again, this time I knew it was a woman screaming for help. I got out of bed and headed down the stairs and outside the inn. Listening to the sound of the woman’s voice I found her in an alleyway, there was darkness and a woman was trying to get away from a group of men.

“Don’t hurt her!” I called out before even thinking. It was then I noticed that I didn’t even have a sword with me to protect myself let alone protect her. I panicked not knowing what to do now. 

“You should have minded your own business boy.” Three of the men made their way towards me and I turned to run. If I can get back to the inn I can get my hands on a sword, I could fight them. But I ran into something and fell over, ouch that really hurt.

“Sasuke, what are you doing?”

“KENSHIN!” I couldn’t have asked for anything better then him. He can fight them and save her!

“Answer my question Sasuke.” Or he’s mad… but I don’t understand, he loves fighting. I thought he would jump with glee at this thought.

“Kenshin, I heard a scream and I came-”

“You came running? I know, I followed you. You left your sword behind when you went out, no man should ever go out unarmed.”

“I’m sorry, but please help. I want to save her Kenshin.” Kenshin once again had that look on his face, weighing his options once again. “You get to fight these guys.” I was hoping this would help swey his decision on whether or not to help me out.

“Fine I’ll help but only because you didn’t ask me for much when you saved my life.” It was over before I even knew it. I walked over to the woman and held my hand out to her. “Sasuke now that you’ve helped her what are your plans?” Plans? I hadn’t thought of that, I guess we could return her to her family.

“Miss, what is your name?” It took her some time before she answered me.

“Mai, Mizusaki Mai.”

“And where do you live? We’ll take you home.”

“I don’t have a home.” I looked up at Kenshin and he was just as shocked as I was. But we can’t just leave her here, something like this will happen again. “Thank you for your help but I must be going.”

“Going where?” Kenshin asked rather blunty. “You just said you don’t have a home, so where do you plan on going?”

“I haven’t decided yet but thank you.” She got off the ground and turned away from us. I can’t just let her leave! She’ll get hurt again. I know Kenshin has strict rules against women being at his castle, except for the maids. Maybe he’ll let her work there as a maid.

“Kenshin, I have one more request for you.”

“Speak.”

“Please let her come work at Kasugayama Castle.” Mai stopped walking and turned around with a startled look on her face. “I’ll… I’ll take care of her.”

“You are such a strange person Sasuke. First you run out in the middle of the night, with no weapon, then you ask me to save a woman, now you want to take care of her? You truly astound me Sasuke. Your heart is too soft Sasuke, I feel this will be your undoing one day.” I can’t tell if that means you will or you won’t.

“A beauty at Kasugayama would be wonderful don’t you think Yuki?” That voice, it’s Shingen and Yukimura.

“I told you not to call me that!”

“What are you two doing here?”

“I followed Kenshin.” Shingen stated.

“And I followed Shingen.” Yukimura said. I sure caused problems for everyone tonight.

“I’m saying yes to Sasuke's request, so keep your hands off Shingen. She’s not yours to touch, got it?”

“Fine I won’t touch Kenshin, but you are taking the fun out of it.” And so her new life began. I tried asking countless times what happened to her family but she would never answer me. I gave up, figuring if she ever wanted to tell me she would. For the first few months she was very quiet, did what she was told. I did everything I could to interact with her. When I had free time, when Kenshin wasn’t randomly attacking me out of nowhere, I would take her away from her work to spend time with her. I would take her out and into town buy her things and do anything to get her to smile. Then slowly she started opening up to me, she would request to go to certain places or she would even ask me for items she wanted. That’s when I wanted to say our lives began. It wasn’t until much later did I realize that I had fallen in love with her. She saw everything as simple outings and I began seeing them as dates. 


	2. Four Years Later

* * *

“SASUKE!” There’s that voice I love to hear. She was running towards me with a bright smile on her face. We had just got back from war, in normal circumstances she would have come with us as medical support but we weren’t going far this time. She was the one that requested to learn more about war and medicine, said she wanted to make herself more useful to the people that took her in. Once she reached me I helped her up onto the saddle of my horse. “I’m glad you're back and safe.”

“Thank you Mai. I’m glad to be back.”

“Yes you can get some well earned rest. I made you something to eat, oh but you don’t have to eat now! You can later if you don’t want it now.”

“Wish I had someone like that to come greet me every time I got home. Wouldn’t you Kenshin?” Shingen said while nudging my arm.

“No.” His voice was flat. Shingen continued to poke fun at Kenshin as I turned my attention back to Mai.

“I would love something to eat. We didn’t have much to eat while we were out.” Once I had handed my horse off to be taken to the stables Mai accompanied me back to my room, setting a tray of food up for me. We talked and ate together, it wasn’t uncommon for the two us to eat together like this. When I had finished I wanted to take a short nap before going to an all night party with Kenshin. “I think I’m going to take a nap now Mai, you know how Kenshin likes to party all night long.”

“Yes I know.” She smiled sweetly at me. “Is there anything else I can do for you Sasuke?” I want her to stay with me but of course I think that would be too forward wouldn’t it? I’m going to ask anyway, I’ve always wanted to know what it felt like to use someone’s lap as a pillow.

“Well, there is one thing you can do for me.”

“Yes what it is!” She has always been super eager to please me, always telling me that I was the one that saved her and she would do anything to repay me.

“Can I use your lap as a pillow?” After the words left my lips I knew what I had asked of her and that alone was enough to make my face start to heat up. I didn’t think it would be that embarrassing to ask for it and if she says no... I looked up, not wanting to finish the thought. Her face too was red and she looked like she was thinking really hard on my request. “You don’t--”

“I’ll do it, that is if it will help you.” She scooted closer to the wall to use it as a backrest and gently patted her lap. I moved to rest my head on her lap. Her lap was soft and warm, far better then I imagined it would be. Soon I drifted off to sleep.


	3. NSFW Part

* * *

It was towards the end of the party that I got to see her again. She asked to pour drinks for me and get me more food. I think in all honesty she just wanted to be near me. That alone set my heart a flutter. It wasn’t until we were walking back to our rooms did things get heated. Once I had gotten to my room I stopped in the doorway, she bid me a goodnight. Turning to leave I reached out and took her hand. “Not yet, please don’t go.”

“Sasuke if I don’t go I don’t know what I will do.”

“I do know, you and I both want this.” Her face was red, I couldn’t tell if it was from the alcohol or if she was blushing. I gently tugged on her arm pulling her to me. Just for tonight I want to be with you. I put my hands into her hair and my other on her waist pulling her to my chest. 

“Sasuke?”

“Yes.”

“I love you.” My heart stopped.

“I love you too.”

“I’ve been in love with you since that night you saved me.” There was a mix of emotion in her eyes. Almost like she didn’t want me to say I loved her back.

“In all honesty I didn’t save you Kenshin did.”

“Doesn’t matter who saved me you’ve taken care of me just like you said you would. And I’ve been too afraid to say anything because you’re like royalty and I’m just a maid. I figured at some point you would just get tired of me and throw me out of the castle.”

“I would never get tired of you. I’m not like others.” There it was again, that sadness in her eyes, I don’t understand where it comes from. I want to love her and she seems conflicted on what she wants. Gentle I leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips, I could feel her body rise to push against me. I pulled away. “Let’s go inside.” Taking her hand I guided her inside. “I will always love you and tonight, I want to show you.” I pulled her down onto the tatami with me.

“Sasuke?”

“Yes?”

“I want you.” Her voice was low and sultry.

“I want you too Mai.” So I pulled her into a passionate kiss. Slowly I pushed her kimono open and trailed kisses down her neck to her breast, gentle tugging on her nipple, earning me a gasp in pleasure. “You like that?”

“Y-yes.” I began untying her obi and let it fall to the floor. She tugged on my sleeve wanting me to undress as well. I quickly obliged to her request and stripped my own clothes off leaving them in a pile on the floor. I gently laid her back on the tatami mat, taking her foot in one hand I kissed her pinky toe she twitched under me, gripping the remains of her kimono. “Sasuke!” I smirked and trailed kisses up her leg to her thigh. 

“I don’t plan on letting you go tonight, I hope you’re ready.”

“I am.” She moved her legs apart so I could rest snug between her legs. I leaned down and began lavashing her breast with kisses. “Sasuke!” I was afraid she wouldn’t like it but that doesn’t seem to be the case. I trailed kisses down her stomach and to her lower zone. Once there I gently kissed her, causing her to buck up into me. “Sasuke?!” I looked at her face and saw she was blushing.

“There’s no need to be embarrassed Mai, you’re beautiful. Plus.. you taste good.” 

“Sasuke?”

“Yes?”

“I-I wa-want y-you.” I felt the heat rise to my cheeks, no one has ever talked to me this way before. Shaking my head I pulled myself out of my daze and back into reality. I positioned myself at her entrance.

“I’ll be gentle, I promise.”

We went late on into the night before stopping. After Mai was fast did I remember, tonight the wormhole is supposed to come but I’ve already made my decision to stay here with her, with Kenshin, Yukimura, Shingen and all the others. I’ve thought about taking Mai with me but I just couldn’t bring myself to take her out of here. She grew up here, plus she’s so fragile that I don’t think she would adapt too well to being thrown through time. Maybe one day I can talk to her about this, pose it as a question and see if she would want to leave this war baring time. But for now I can keep her safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow Me On  
> Discord: Aurora Godshawk#3317  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/aurora.godshawk/) \--- For my FB needs  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/aurora.godshawk07/) \--- My two cents  
> [Tumblr](https://aurora-godshawk.tumblr.com/) \---- Mainly for Cybird Fanfiction  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AuroraGolden07) \--- Where all my updates will be posted


End file.
